deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/Hernan Cortes Vs Vlad the Impaler.
The second battle in my ancient leaders tourney. Hernan Cortes, the Spanish leader of the conquistadors who invaded South America! VS Vlad the Impaler, The prince who defended his country from the invading Turks! These leaders will fight alongside five of their minions on a Spanish island. Two leaders, one winner, WHO IS DEADLIEST!? BATTLE: Vlad and five of his bodyguards had arrived in a tavern on a small Island off the coast of Spain. This island was small but important, housing many assassins and thieves that could be hired for their services, which was what Vlad needed them for, there was a prince that he needed removed and the assassin he was looking for was apparently the greatest alive. “Your highness, the man we seek is sitting in the corner, shall we greet him?” said one of the bodyguards. Vlad turned and looked at the guard with a strange expression. “Well, what do you think?” he said. “Excuse me your highness?” “What do you THINK?” “I think you should decide sir” the bodyguard said quietly. The group approached the assassin’s table and Vlad sat. “Are you the Spanish assassin I seek?” “Yes, but my services have already been purchased by another Spanish man, he needs me in the New World” Said the assassin. “Who is he?” “I think I’ve already given too much away, friend” Vlad stormed out of the tavern. He would have the assassin killed, but first he was going to kill the man who had somehow hired a killing before he had. There was only one Spanish man he knew that would be here, Cortes. A few weeks later Hernan was taking a coach ride with five veteran conquistadors he had allowed to come back to Spain. “It is so nice to be back home is it not my friends?” Said Cortes. “Yes sir, it is much better than those hellish jungles” Said a conquistor. The coach suddenly stopped. “What is this, driver?” said Cortes. Suddenly, a cannon ball shot through the door, leaving a massive hole in the coach and the conquistador on the other side of the coach, he was grasping at the organs and ribs the were visible through the gaping hole in his abdomen. (Hernan: 4, Vlad: 5) The conquistadors exited the coach after pushing the corpse out onto the ground; the horses were lying dead with crossbow bolts in their heads. The Spanish men stood behind the coach and one was ordered to look around the side. The man peered around the corner; there was Vlad the impaler and his guards, standing across the path in the forest. “THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME?” yelled Vlad. A conquistador pulled out his arquebus and lay down to look underneath the coach, firing a shot into the group of Wallachians, the lead ball hit one of the guards in the head, making him fly backwards into the bushes. (Hernan: 4 Vlad: 4) Vlad ordered the guards to charge, and so did Cortes, the two groups clashing in the middle of the road. Cortes and Vlad stood back, watching the guards and conquistadors fight. A Spanish longsword cut through the chainmail of a guard, slicing off his arm. (Hernan: 4 Vlad:3) A bodyguard stabbed a conquistador in the face, but couldn’t pull the sword out, and was smashed on the head by a poleaxe. (Hernan: 3 Vlad: 2) The last bodyguard was holding a halberd and swung it, puncturing a conquistador’s armour and his lungs, leaving the final conquistador to run, but a bolt flew into his head, Cortes had shot into the fight, killing Vlad’s final soldier. (Hernan: 2 Vlad: 1) Vlad took his sword and shield and ran into the two conquistadors, laughing hysterically as he did so, stabbing the first conquistador and swinging his shield into Cortes, who was trying to reload his bow. Vlad had to stop to pull the sword out of the Spanish man’s body, and Cortes took the chance to smash him over the back with his buckler. (Hernan: 1 Vlad: 1) Hernan stumbled and ran to the coach and frantically tried to find his arquebus, but Vlad was not far behind, holding his crossbow, he shot Hernan in the leg, making the man scream in pain, Vlad turned the conquistador leader over, pulling out his kilij. “It is time you die, Cortes” The sword flew down towards Cortes, Vlad intended to cut the man’s chest open, but the Spanish armour stopped the sword. Cortes took the chance and kicked Vlad over onto the ground, where his unprotected leg was punctured by the cannon victims jagged ribs. Vlad screamed in agony and tried to get up, but the rib was stuck in his leg, then he saw Cortes appear from the coach with his gun. Without a word he shot the dark prince, and then began the walk down the road to the nearest village. (Hernan: 1 Vlad: 0). WINNER: Cortes! Category:Blog posts